Many Things the Characters of Pokémon Shouldn't Do
by Midori12
Summary: So...nobody's perfect, right? Everyone has made mistakes, right? Well, I think the characters of Pokémon have a lot of explaining to do. Many of them never seem to learn from their mistakes... - Character Seven: 30 Things Bianca Bel Should Not Do
1. 100 Things Ash Should Not Do

**Yeah, I'm doing one of these. Except instead of one character, it will be many. This is basically a trail run. If people like it, great. I'll continue with it. If not, whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>100 Things Ash Should Not Do<strong>

1) I won't poke Pikachu in the stomach when he's sleeping. Ever.

2) I shouldn't laugh about Professor Oak being molested by Muk. Yes, Brock told me what 'molested' meant.

3) I should stop lying to Characters of the Day. I'm never going to come back to see them again.

4) Same with the Pokemon I left behind.

5) I shouldn't tell Dawn her hair has a few loose strands.

6) I shouldn't tell May that she forgot to put on her biker shorts.

7) I shouldn't tell Zoey that I thought she was a boy when I first met her.

8) Same with Anabel.

9) And Angie.

10) I shouldn't call Dawn 'Dee Dee' or 'Pikari' again.

11) I should stop sending out Pokemon in battle against its type disadvantage.

12) Even though I think I can find a way to win, it doesn't always work…

13) I shouldn't tell Gary that I was going to choose Squirtle as my first Pokemon.

14) He made fun of me…

15) I shouldn't encourage Barry to drink coffee. Ever.

16) I shouldn't tell Paul to wear a dress because he's PMSing.

17) Dawn told me to say it, but I didn't know what it meant until Brock explained it to me.

18) That was gross.

19) I shouldn't ask to see Brock's eyes.

20) I shouldn't stick a Bug-type Pokemon in Misty's face.

21) Unless I want a face full of mallet.

22) I shouldn't give Pikachu apples whole. Only slices.

23) I shouldn't have given Butterfree away.

24) Or Pidgeot. Or Larvitar. Primeape. Squirtle. Charizard. Gliscor. Lapras. Haunter.

25) I shouldn't get rid of any of my Pokemon. Ever.

26) I'll never be a Pokemon Master at this rate…

27) I shouldn't ask Mom who my father is.

28) I shouldn't wonder if Professor Oak is my father.

29) I shouldn't wonder if Giovanni is my father.

30) I won't bring up the Porygon incident.

31) We will never speak of that again.

32) I shouldn't tell Cilan I'm available. I don't know what that means.

33) Huh, Iris? …It means _what _now?

34) I shouldn't tell Mom I've had a gun pointed at me before.

35) Or several.

36) I shouldn't ask Iris how to swing from branches. Ever.

37) I shouldn't ask where the meat from the hamburger I'm eating comes from.

38) Brock told me not to ask. I'm not sure why.

39) Cilan, too.

40) I shouldn't wonder why I'm still ten years old. My birthday was a few months ago.

41) And a few years ago.

42) I shouldn't ask Tracey what he does at Professor Oak's lab.

43) I shouldn't ask Professor Ivy personally why Brock doesn't like the mention of her name.

44) I now know why…

45) I shouldn't tell Mom that I've seen a man with inflatable breasts.

46) I shouldn't ask why my voice suddenly changed during my journey through the Battle Frontier.

47) I haven't even hit puberty yet…

48) I swear I'm older than ten.

49) I shouldn't wonder why Pikachu's not at level one hundred yet.

50) …Wait, what are levels again?

51) I shouldn't tell people that most of my Kanto badges were just _given _to me instead of actually battling for them.

52) …I mean, "I worked hard for those!"

53) I shouldn't make Sabrina mad. Ever.

54) I mean it. Don't you do it either.

55) I shouldn't ask Brock about how his mom magically came back to life.

56) I shouldn't give Pikachu another bottle of ketchup.

57) I shouldn't tell Mom that I've died before.

58) Man, if I tell Mom anything else, she'll never let me venture out again…

59) I'm surprised having _died _hadn't done it yet.

60) I shouldn't wonder if that kid I saw in the past was Professor Oak.

61) That'd be _really_ weird.

62) I shouldn't ask if Harley's ever had a girlfriend before.

63) May, you almost got me killed asking that.

64) No, Max, that wasn't funny!

65) I shouldn't give Gary's fangirls his phone number to get back at him for all those years of teasing me.

66) I said I was sorry! Those girls were nuts.

67) Yeah, I said _years_.

68) I shouldn't try to break Trip's camera to get back at him.

69) Brock, I'm not going to say that because this is number sixty-nine! That is disgusting! What does the fact that this is number sixty-nine even mean?

70) What, Tracey? It's how Pokemon eggs are made? I thought we didn't know how Pokemon eggs were made? How are they made, then?

71) …I shouldn't ask how Pokemon eggs are made…

72) I shouldn't ask what those triangular snacks Brock makes are called. He keeps giving me different answers.

73) …Huh, Cilan? What's a rice ball?

74) I shouldn't joke with Misty about destroying her bike again.

75) I shouldn't introduce my Glalie to Iris.

76) I shouldn't ask Max why he looks like Conway.

77) Max was very offended…

78) I shouldn't give Barry Paul's number to get back at Paul.

79) I shouldn't put Barry and Bianca in the same room together.

80) It looks like a Tornadus just ravaged the place…

81) I shouldn't tell Cilan I've crossdressed as a maid before.

82) He won't stop bugging Dawn and Brock for the pictures…

83) I shouldn't tell anyone I've crossdressed several times already…

84) I shouldn't jokingly tell Officer Jenny that Brock is someone that 'ladies should be aware of.'

85) I shouldn't tell Mom that I may have actually killed someone.

86) Hey, she was trying to kill me first. She may have survived, we don't know.

87) No, Mom. The Pokemon World isn't _that _dangerous.

88) I shouldn't ask Vincent about if his name used to be Jackson.

89) He got really mad about that.

90) I shouldn't look up what fanfiction is on the internet.

91) Misty _seriously _warned me about that.

92) So did Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Gary, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan.

93) I shouldn't ask what a Missingno. is.

94) …Why? What's so bad about it?

95) …We will never speak of that again.

96) I shouldn't ask Marley why she dresses like a Gothitelle.

97) I shouldn't ask Harley why he dresses like a Cacturne.

98) I shouldn't ask Lt. Surge what America is.

99) He got really mad about that.

100) …I need to find a way to shorten this list…

* * *

><p><strong>I want to continue this, but with different characters. So, which character should be next? Let me know what you think! I'll (try) do characters from any canon, from the anime, games, Pok<strong>é<strong>Spe, or any other manga. And let me know honestly if you liked this or not. Your opinion will be greatly appreciated!**

**~Midori**

**P.S. Not every list will be a list of one hundred. They all will vary.**


	2. 50 Things Dawn Should Not Do

**Okay, so I got a few suggestions for the next few characters. I wrote down each character and instead of going in order like I normally do, I'm gonna use a random number generator to decide the next character.**

* * *

><p><strong>50 Things Dawn Should Not Do<strong>

1) I shouldn't be upset every time I lose a contest. It happens.

2) I should stop arguing with Piplup.

3) I should stop arguing with my friends when they are right.

4) I should stop arguing with everyone. I seem to think I can win every argument, but I can't…

5) Except with Paul. Cause he's an ass. So I'm always right in arguments against him.

6) I should stop wearing such ridiculously short skirts.

7) Conway keeps looking at me every time the wind blows.

8) I shouldn't keep fixing my hair every time Ash tells me I have loose strands.

9) That's not funny, Ash.

10) I shouldn't wonder if something's mentally wrong with my Pachirisu.

11) I shouldn't have packed so many outfits on my journey and should have packed more books to help me with contests.

12) I don't even wear half of these clothes…

13) I shouldn't wear the same outfit everyday if I packed so many freaking clothes.

14) I shouldn't wonder why Zoey dresses like a boy all the time.

15) I shouldn't try to kill anyone that calls me Dee Dee or Pikari.

16) I shouldn't keep rubbing it in Ursula's face that she hasn't beat me in a contest once. She'll use those Plusle and Minun against me.

17) That bitch is crazy.

18) I shouldn't wonder why Kenny and Leona look a lot alike…

19) I should stop favoring Buneary over my other Pokemon.

20) They're starting to get really mad about that…

21) I shouldn't wonder about why Zoey seems to be really close to me.

22) Like, _really _close.

23) I shouldn't take Ash's lunch when I'm mad at him.

24) It's not very nice.

25) I shouldn't ever team up with Conway in a double battle again.

26) He keeps asking me. Stop it.

27) I shouldn't trip Barry when I see him running toward me.

28) It's not very nice.

29) I should stop being freaked out by the fact that I met my doppelgangar.

30) Barry keeps telling me I'm going to die because of it…

31) Wait, who's Platinum?

32) I shouldn't kick Paul in the shin when I'm mad at him, then run away really fast.

33) It's not very nice.

34) I shouldn't tell Ash to tell Paul to wear a dress because he's PMSing.

35) I shouldn't jokingly 'Poison Jab' Brock in the stomach when I'm mad at him.

36) It's not very nice. He gets it enough from Croagunk.

37) I should stop being mean to people.

38) I shouldn't have given those pictures of Ash as a maid to Cilan.

39) I shouldn't ever agree to meet someone who sent me a secret admirer message by myself. Especially at night.

40) Damn Conway.

41) I shouldn't have stolen Leona's and Kenny's cookies from them when we were in kindergarten for calling me Dee Dee and Pikari.

42) Or maybe they deserved that…

43) I should stop letting Piplup act like he's superior to everyone else.

44) I shouldn't let anyone piss Mamoswine off.

45) Has anyone not noticed how _huge _Mamoswine is?

46) I shouldn't be mad at Barry and Kenny for having Empoleons while my Piplup refuses to evolve.

47) I mean, Piplup's cute, but Empoleon looks awesome… Let go of your Everstone, Piplup!

48) …I shouldn't try to take Piplup's Everstone…

49) I shouldn't read the weird fanfiction Conway keeps giving to me supporting HeatTagShipping.

50) I should stay away from Conway.


	3. 25 Things Giovanni Should Not Do

**25 Things Giovanni Should Not Do**

1) I shouldn't have taken advantage of Mewtwo's awesome powers.

2) If he finds me, he will kill me.

3) I shouldn't have gotten my ass handed to me by an eleven-year-old boy.

4) And again by an eleven-year-old girl three years later.

5) I shouldn't have hired a bunch of dolts to do my dirty work.

6) …I've been the boss of this team for _how _many years and I still haven't done anything about it?

7) Man, I'm pretty lazy…

8) I shouldn't have made it so obvious that I had a hideout in the basement of the Celadon Game Corner.

9) I don't think the "button hidden behind the poster" idea worked so well…

10) I shouldn't let Meowth continue to have his "Boss Fantasies."

11) Have you _seen _those? My Arceus, the boss of an evil syndicate should not look anything like he portrays me as.

12) I shouldn't have abandoned my son, Silver.

13) If he finds me, he will kill me.

14) I don't think I should have taken my mother's position as the head of Team Rocket.

15) Maybe I should have pursued another career, like an office job.

16) …Do people _want _an office job?

17) If I wanted to get a lot done, I should have taken control of more Legendary Pokemon.

18) The other Team bosses, like Archie and Cyrus, have the right idea.

19) …Kanto doesn't have that many Legendary Pokemon…

20) I should have stolen that Master Ball from the Silph Co. President.

21) …Geez, if I could have made duplicates of the Master Ball, catching any Pokemon I wanted would have been so easy! *Facepalms*

22) I should stop wearing those bright orange suits.

23) They're pretty tacky…

24) I shouldn't tell people that I actually have two sons.

25) …Ignore that last one.

* * *

><p><strong>When I do these, I don't want to do less than 25 unless it's really that hard to come up with something. Bear with me here.<strong>

**~Midori**

**P.S. If you hadn't noticed, some of these were game entries as well as anime entries. I may sprinkle some of every canon in some of these.**

**P.P.S. Giovanni has **_**two **_**sons…? I'm a DiamondShipper, what can I say? ;D**


	4. 35 Things Missingno Should Not Do

**I'm going to add a list of the characters that were requested in order, so that I don't get a bunch of repeat requests.**

**List: Gary, Hilbert, Cilan, Barry, Drew, Bianca (BW), Diamond, Paul, Silver, Misty, N, Brock, Blue (Female), Green Oak, Red, Lance, May, Max, Pikachu, James, Delia**

* * *

><p><strong>35 Things Missing Number (Missingno.) Should Not Do<strong>

1) I shouldn't be a Bird-type (in Red/Blue Versions).

2) …What's a Bird-type?

3) I should warn people about talking to that old man in Viridian City…

4) I should also warn people about the east coast of Cinnabar Island…

5) Pretty dangerous stuff.

6) I shouldn't encourage that battling me will duplicate the sixth item in your bag to 128.

7) That's cheating! Stop duplicating Rare Candies!

8) …Rare candies don't give you EVs, so don't come crying to me when your Pokemon are weak even at level 100.

9) I shouldn't appear in Ghost or Fossilized form.

10) Having to battle glitchy pixels is bad enough; battling a fossil of a dead Pokemon is creepy as hell.

11) I shouldn't have ever jokingly asked a Ditto to Transform into me.

12) …That didn't go so well…

13) I shouldn't encourage people to catch me (in Yellow Version).

14) You will see lots of duplications of yourself. And they won't go away…

15) I should stop corrupting people's Hall of Fame data…

16) I shouldn't be ten feet tall and weigh 3,507 pounds.

17) …Is there even a real Pokemon that weighs that much? Groudon only weighs a little over two thousand…

18) Strangely enough, I'm not even the heaviest glitch Pokemon…

19) I shouldn't have a Defense of zero (in Red/Blue Versions).

20) …No wonder a low level Caterpie could take me out pretty easily. That is…pathetic.

21) I shouldn't have a Speed of zero (in Yellow Version).

22) …Zero? Damn, that is slow! Does that even mean that I can move at all?

23) I shouldn't jokingly tell 'M to raise to level 128. He will evolve into a Clefairy.

24) That poor Clefairy…

25) I shouldn't have two Water Gun attacks (in Red/Blue Versions).

26) …Couldn't I at least have, like, two Earthquakes or something? I mean, Water Gun? I'm not even a Water-type!

27) …I still don't even know what a Bird-type is…

28) I'm tired of being compared to 'M.

29) I am not 'M! We are _completely _different glitch Pokemon!

30) …We look too much alike…

31) I shouldn't be Shipped with anyone. Ever.

32) AllINeedIsLoveShipping? DataErrorShipping? DoesNotComputeShipping? HellFreezesOverShipping? GodIsDeadShipping? _AsiaStanzaBobShipping?_

33) All right, who Shipped me with Conway?

34) I shouldn't exist…

35) But I'm still pretty popular. That must count for _something._

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was more like a list of things everyone already knows Missingno. does, but whatever. Someone requested it, so I did it.<strong>

**~Midori**

**P.S. Missingno. _does _have 22 named Shippings. For anyone who cares, it's been Shipped with: Victini, Altaria, Noland, Gary, Darkrai, Rotom, Barry, Porygon-Z, 'M, game!Red, Arceus, Giratina, Old Man from Viridian City, Lawrence III, Absol, Kangaskhan, Haunter, Slowbro, Leaf, Mew, Wailord, and…Conway. Yeah, Conway…**


	5. 30 Things Hilbert Should Not Do

**I think game characters might be a little more difficult to do, but let's see if I can pull it off!**

**List: Gary, Cilan, Barry, Drew, Bianca (BW), Diamond, Paul, Silver, Misty, N, Brock, Blue (Female), Green Oak, Red, Lance, May, Max, Pikachu, James, Delia, Conway**

* * *

><p><strong>30 Things Hilbert Should Not Do<strong>

1) I shouldn't question Bianca's clumsiness.

2) She gets very upset and yells 'I'm not clumsy!' then proceeds to hit me with her bag.

3) While knocking everything around us over.

4) I shouldn't question why N is so weird.

5) He invited me to sit in a Ferris Wheel with him while explaining that he was the leader of Team Plasma.

6) That was _not _a fun Ferris Wheel ride…

7) Why the hell did I agree to ride a Ferris Wheel with a stranger?

8) I shouldn't question what JetShipping is.

9) Apparently people think Skyla and I would be a cute pairing.

10) …She is kinda cute.

11) I shouldn't ask why Cheren wears such tight pants.

12) …They look like…_girl's _pants…

13) I shouldn't question what RebelShipping is.

14) Bianca and I are just friends. Wait, _Rebel_Shipping?

15) I shouldn't ask why Ash _obviously _stole my wardrobe in the _Best Wishes _season.

16) …Am I gonna suffer the same fate as Ethan, Brendan, and Lucas and appear in the anime for only two seconds?

17) Damn male lead character… He's never going to be a Pokemon Master if he keeps releasing all of his damn Pokemon! Let someone else have a turn!

18) I shouldn't question what KuroShipping is.

19) Cheren and I? Are you serious?

20) I should have asked for the name of the cute girl I battled next to on the Battle Subway.

21) I am not a player. She was cute.

22) ChessShipping? What's that?

23) I shouldn't wonder why Opelucid City keeps changing every time I enter it.

24) I shouldn't wonder why one day I'm in Black City, then the next day I'm in White Forest.

25) …What the hell?

26) I shouldn't question what IsshuShipping is.

27) …WHAT THE HELL? N AND I? OH MY ARCEUS!

28) I shouldn't ever agree to be Fennel's tester for her dream experiments.

29) It wasn't my fault I dreamed about a whole bunch of cute girls that night.

30) …WHY THE HELL WERE CHEREN AND N IN MY DREAM?


	6. 30 Things Conway Should Not Do

**List: Gary, Cilan, Barry, Drew, Bianca (BW), Diamond, Paul, Silver, Misty, N, Brock, Blue (Female), Green Oak, Red, Lance, May, Max, Pikachu, James, Delia, Harley, White, Skyla, Hilda, Jessie, Iris, Zoey, Cynthia, Volkner**

* * *

><p><strong>30 Things Conway Should Not Do<strong>

1) I should not exist.

2) …What? Dawn, that was Missingno.'s entry. That should not apply to me.

3) I should switch to contacts.

4) Dawn keeps trying to break my glasses.

5) If I can not see, how will I be able to gaze at Dawn's beauty? From afar. Very afar.

6) I should not try to talk to Dawn when Zoey's around.

7) She will break my neck.

8) Or make me watch Nyan Cat. Never again… *Shivers*

9) I should not question what AsiaStanzaBobShipping is. Ever.

10) I should not sneak up on May.

11) It terrifies her that I look a lot like her little brother.

12) …She karate chopped me in the throat.

13) I should stop stalking Dawn on Facebook.

14) I did not realize that Internet Police existed.

15) I should not take advantage of Rule Number 34 and look for pictures of Dawn on the Internet.

16) Does anyone realize that she is the main female character with the most revealing pictures?

17) …Not that I would know anything about that. At all.

18) I should not show Dawn HeatTagShipping fanfiction.

19) Especially not ones I wrote myself.

20) I should not question what ChloroformShipping, CreepyGuyShipping, CreepyillusionsShipping, CreepystareShipping, EcchiShipping, FreakStalkerShipping, IgnoranceShipping, LameBrainShipping, PleasantThoughtsShipping, or UncomfortableShipping are. Or why I would be any of those oddly named Shippings.

21) …EcchiShipping involves a _detective _and I?

22) I should not glare at Paul, Kenny, or Zoey when they get too close to Dawn.

23) Or bash them over the head with a brick when they leave her.

24) I should not plot to remove Ash and Brock from Dawn's existence.

25) I should not try to Pokenap Dawn's Piplup in order to get Dawn's attention.

26) I should stop sending Dawn secret admirer notes.

27) …I put my hand over her mouth so that she would not scream when she saw me, not because I had a chloroform-soaked handkerchief in my hand.

28) I swear.

29) I should stop stalking Dawn.

30) …I think Officer Jenny's on my case…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that nearly every number on Conway's list has to do with Dawn. I couldn't really think of what else to do with his character. I know the person who requested I do Conway probably didn't want me to make him seem like even <em>more <em>of a creeper… I apologize.**

**And number 20 has to do with the names of the Shippings, not really who he's Shipped with. Except for maybe EcchiShipping.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. Number 8 and number 13 have to do with my other stories _Pokemon Question and Answer Segment! _and _Pokemon on Facebook? _respectively. Just in case anyone was confused.**


	7. 35 Things Bianca Bel Should Not Do

**List: Gary, Cilan, Barry, Drew, Diamond, Paul, Silver, Misty, N, Brock, Blue (Female), Green Oak, Red, Lance, May, Max, Pikachu, James, Delia, Harley, White, Skyla, Hilda, Jessie, Iris, Zoey, Cynthia, Volkner, Candice, Ditto, Yellow, Anabel, Cyrus, Professor Oak, Brawly, Tracey, Gardenia, Sabrina, Mars, Angie, Duplica, Cassidy, Trip, Chili, Joy, Dawn's Buneary, Lyra, Steven, Meowth, Cress**

* * *

><p><strong>35 Things Bianca (Bel) Should Not Do<strong>

1) "I should learn to slow the hell down."

2) I was told to say that by Ash.

3) I shouldn't listen to my father.

4) I mean, I should, but I don't want to.

5) …Don't look at me like that, Dad.

6) "I shouldn't be a Pokemon Trainer because I'm not very good at it."

7) Hey! Who told me to say that? That wasn't nice!

8) I should never be put in a room with Barry alone. We should always be monitored so that we don't wreck havoc.

9) No, that was not supposed to imply anything sexual!

10) I shouldn't visit Platinum's mansion again.

11) I broke an expensive vase last time I was there… Sorry.

12) I shouldn't abuse Cheren when he's being mean to me.

13) Apparently, he's just teasing me because he likes me. At least, that's what Hilda told me.

14) But then Cheren said that was absurd and said my Intelligence Quotient didn't meet his standards. I didn't know what that meant at first, so I looked it up.

15) Then I almost killed him.

16) "I shouldn't encounter Ash and his friends when they are near bodies of water for one, two, or all three of them will inevitably land in the water."

17) …I was told to say that by Ash.

18) I shouldn't get in Black's way when he's trying to do something.

19) He yelled at me when I accidentally screwed up his chances of catching a Pokemon. Y'know, yelled at me in that loud, obnoxious, window-shattering voice of his.

20) You never, ever want to be yelled at by Black. Trust me.

21) I shouldn't mess with anything in Professor Juniper's lab.

22) Or Fennel's.

23) I keep breaking things…

24) "I shouldn't drink coffee."

25) No, this shouldn't be mine. This one is for Barry.

26) I shouldn't question why the pairing between Black and I is called CarCrashShipping.

27) Iris says that should be the name of the pairing between Ash and I.

28) I shouldn't wonder if Barry and I are actually long-lost siblings.

29) Especially considering that we may have kinda not really sorta made out with one another once, I mean never.

30) …Cheren, why are you looking at me like that? I've kissed you, too. And Black.

31) And Hilbert. And maybe once, even Hilda.

32) I shouldn't have mistaken that funny bottle in Fennel's lab that one day we were all over there for sparkling grape juice.

33) That was definitely _not _sparkling grape juice.

34) I shouldn't have used my Musharna to peek into everyone's dreams when they were passed out that night.

35) …I learned some things about my friends that I cannot take back…


End file.
